marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Thugs ** Clyde ** Dingbat * Other Characters: * * * * Sam * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* *** **** Crash Simpson Daredevil's Show * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, rides through the streets of New York City and accidentally witnesses two men killing another. Wanting no part of what's happened, he rides on, but is then chased by the killers. Upon trapping him in an alley, the men are shocked to see Blaze's flaming skull. The Ghost Rider points his finger, causing flame to erupt on the ground. The men make a run for it, and Blaze rides back to Madison Square Garden, where he transforms back into his human form. He thinks back to try and remember what happened, hoping to find some answers in the past. Johnny's father, Barton Blaze, died in a motorcycle accident when his son was very young. Johnny was then adopted by Crash Simpson, another stunt rider that ran his own cycle show with his wife Mona and daughter Roxanne. Johnny grew into adolescence, and had followed his step-father's footsteps by taking up cycle riding. When he was fifteen, his motorcycle caught fire during a practice session. Though he attempted to save his family, Mona Simpson is killed in the bike's explosion. Before she dies, she makes Johnny promise her that he'll never ride in the show due to the danger, which he agrees to. Five years later, Johnny is discovered riding in secret by Roxanne, who tells him that she is in love with him. Later on, Crash tells the two that he has cancer,and that the show's performance at Madison Square Garden will be his last, if he lives to even see that. Determined to keep his step-father from dying, Johnny researches some occult books, finally using them to summon "Satan" (actually the demon lord Mephisto, in one of his many forms). In exchange for Johnny's soul, the devil will spare Crash Simpson from the cancer that's killing him. Three weeks later, Crash tells Johnny that he plans to try and break the world's cycle jump record at the Garden. Johnny knows he'll be fine, due to the deal he made with Satan. When Crash attempts to jump it, he doesn't make it, and dies in the resulting accident. Furious at what happened, Blaze suits up, mounts a bike, and does the same stunt... and makes it, breaking the world record. That night, Satan returns to claim Johnny's soul, claiming that he only said he'd spare Crash from the disease and nothing else. As Mephisto prepares to take Johnny to Hell, Roxanne enters and banishes the demon with the pure essence of her soul. She tells Johnny that she read his books behind his back, and learned how to send the devil away. The next night, however, Johnny begins to burn with fever, until his head suddenly transforms into a flaming skull. Every night since, he has undergone the transformation into... the Ghost Rider! | Notes = Continuity Notes * In this issue's flashback, stuntman Johnny Blaze made a pact with Satan in order to save Crash Simpson's life. While the Devil who appeared in this story was intended to be Satan, father of Daimon and Satana Hellstrom, , he was retconned into being Mephisto in . The Devil was retconned again into being Satan, although a different one from the Hellstroms' father, in . This Lord Satan, identified with the Judeo-Catholic devil figure of Lucifer, made his first appearance in . ** That was apparently retconned in Ghost Rider Vol 7, where Blaze indicated Mephisto as the one who bonded the Spirit of Vengeance to him, but this retcon and, in general, the whole series, does not acknowledges several main points from Daniel Way and Jason Aaron's previous runs on Ghost Rider Vol 6, so it's better to treat Blaze's statement as a small continuity error. ** In 's recap Primer Pages story, Mephisto is again identified as the devil who bonded Zarathos to Johnny Blaze. This is incorrect, since it was previously stated that the Spirit of Vengeance was bonded by the Archangel Zadkiel, and not by Mephisto nor Lucifer. Again, it's better to not acknowledge the Primer Pages as continuity, since they have been made to simplify the reading for the newest readers. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Crash Simpson * * * * * * * Roxanne Simpson * * * * * * * * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * * * * * * * * * * Mona Simpson * * * Satan * * Spirit of Vengeance (Zarathos) * Pag. 19, Panel 5 - Pag. 20, Panel 2 * Pag. 20, Panels 3 - Pag. 21, Panel 5 Archangel Zadkiel * Pag. 19, Panel 5 - Pag. 20, Panel 2 * Pag. 20, Panels 3-5 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 5